


Thetilda and Louise

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: One emergency turns into another.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Thetilda and Louise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



There was as much room for fear as there was for mistakes: none. Thetilda switched off autopilot and manoeuvred the stolen corvette through the asteroid field. They cleared it.

“Code black!” yelled her hot new partner-in-crime. “We need to evac, now!”

“Can’t you patch it, Louise?”

“No time.” 

Thetilda swore, but raced to the escape pod and joined Louise. 

“One more thing.” 

Louise grabbed Thetilda’s face and kissed her. 

“Goodbye,” Louise whispered.

Then she shoved Thetilda and stepped back. The door slammed between them, and the pod detached from the corvette with Thetilda inside.

She never should’ve trusted a thief.


End file.
